


Relief

by Jala



Series: Yu(u)ri's Friendship [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring Katsuki Yuuri, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Cute, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Knitting, M/M, Post-Canon, Stress Relief, That's it, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, did you see the Finnish coach knitting at the Olympics, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: It's not only Yuuri who can stress about nearing competitions.Maybe Victor will be helpful (this time around)





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACKKKK
> 
> Ok this is purely inspired by the Finnish coach who knits next to his athletes for the second Olympics in a row. I had a flash about this while trying to fall asleep and I couldn't not make this for our Golden Family.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Knitting was a way to destress, for both Yuri and Yuuri. After the first scarf Yuri made with the help of the Japanese skater, the blond boy got himself hooked on that hobby. Call him old-fashioned and shit, he wasn’t listening to you. He was weirdly protective of his new hobby (and not because of the older skater who kindly showed him, _no_ ) and he found it quite relaxing. He learned, after the scarf, how to knit mittens, socks and he even started a sweater with the help of Yuuri (don’t tell Otabek it’s for him if you don’t want to found in a ditch, small advice). He did it mostly when he was at the older skaters’ house, where all three of them had knitting baskets near the sofa – ugh, that sounded so proper, but still, it was true.

 

Even Victor knitted with them now. After seeing Yuri calm down and staying focused for long periods of time (2 hours without his shouting was peaceful, okay?), he asked his husband to show him how to knit as well. He was not a natural like Yuuri and their little tiger for it, resulting in pouting, laughing and correcting mistakes more times than not, but still, he persevered with it. He was getting better, as his husband told him after his first scarf was done with minimal corrections. Victor was beaming and couldn’t stop himself from engulfing his precious lover and peppering his face with kisses, much to the happiness of said lover.

 

It was no surprise to find all three of them, on their day off, knitting together. Yuuri and Victor on the couch, Yuri on the rocking chair, Makkachin at their feet, happily snoring in the calm atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

One day, at practice, the young skater and Yuuri were off the ice, stretching before going to practice their routines. Victor was already on the ice, planning how the practice would go for them. Yuri was oddly silent since they came at the ice rink, and Yuuri was slightly worried. Nobody was as grumpy as him in the mornings, and the young boy was close to his worst mornings: closed-off, silent and scowl firmly in place.

 

“Yura, you’re okay? Is there something bothering you, like the next competition?” asked the Japanese skater, frown on his face as he looked at the younger boy.

 

Said boy shrugged and muttered under his breath, turning his face away from the prying man. As he did so, Yuuri just peered further, clearly concerned on the missing bite the flamboyant skater usually had.

 

“What did you say? Yura, you know you can talk to me if there’s something wrong? If it’s because it’s _me_ asking, you can talk about it to Otabek or Victor –” Yuuri babbled, nervous habit resurfacing.

 

“I _said_ ” growled the blond-haired skater, turning around to face the other man, “that I was kinda stressed. Okay??”

 

He huffed before crossing his arms on his chest and blowing some hair that fell on his face. He had to remake his ponytail before going back on the ice. _Great._ He got up on his feet and turned away from the other skater who hadn’t spoken yet. He moved near the ice and sit down on a bench to put on his skates.

 

Slowly, he heard feet shuffling near him and saw Yuuri’s sneakers near him. He huffed and continued to tie his skates, not looking up at the other skater.

 

“…Yuri, do you want to tell me why you feel nervous about the next competition?” was all Yuuri said, softly.

 

The younger skater stopped suddenly what he was doing, breath hitching in his throat. He glared as much as he could at the older skater’s sneakers ( _no,_ he didn’t want to look up at him, _thank you very much._ ) He saw Yuuri crouching next to him, no touching him but close enough he could whisper and Yuri would clearly hear him without anyone else eavesdropping on them.

 

Sighing, Yuri let go of his skates and gathered his hair in a new ponytail, just to keep himself busy, delaying his answer. He looked at the Japanese man, seeing how earnest he was and sighed once more, dropping his hands on his knees.

 

“I-I don’t know. It shouldn’t be _that_ stressing, right? We’re not in one of the events for the Grand Prix, not the Worlds… And yet, there’s this… _thing_ … stuck in my throat every time I think about it and it _piss me off_.” growled Yuri, eyes squinting and not looking at the other skater in the eyes. Said man sighed a bit but looked relieved as well. “ _What the fuck_ is that look in your eyes, Katsudon?”

 

“Oh-h no! I’m just glad it’s something I can help you with, Yura. I didn’t know what was bothering you and I just wanted to help!” answered Yuuri, eyes wide and hands placating. The young man crossed his arms over his chest again, not convinced. “Well, I know how stressful these events are, you know how _well_ I act when I’m stressed. It’s getting better, but I’m still anxious every time I hear my name in these awfully big speakers.” Continued Yuuri, blushing a bit as he said it.

 

“… How do you get better at it?” said Yura softly, not quite looking in the eyes of the other skater.

“Well, I try to do something else to keep my mind busy. Listening to music, stretch, talking with the others if I’m in the mood… Really it may not be helpful for you, but you can find something to help you through it.” Said Yuuri with a smile and a comforting hand on his knee. The blond-haired skater huffed a bit but his lips curved upwards.

 

“Yeah, okay… Whatever.”

 

“On the ice now?”

 

“Bring it, I’m gonna kick your ass, Katsudon.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, when Victor and his husband where alone together, Yuuri mused on what happened with the younger Russian. Victor saw the frown on his husband face and smoothed it out with his thumb, his other hand stroking the upper arm of Yuuri, who was resting on him.

 

“Something on your mind, моя любовь?” Yuuri only sighed and turned his head towards Victor.

 

“Yura told me he was stressed out for the next competition today. I told him how I try to manage my stress before competitions, but he didn’t seem to like the ideas I told him.” The Japanese man frowned a bit.

 

“Yura? Stressed out??” Victor couldn’t believe his ears. “We’re talking about our Yura, Yuri Plisestky?”

 

Yuuri huffed, smiling at his husband. “Yes, Vitya, we’re talking about our Yura. It’s not because you don’t get stressed at competitions that Yura can’t.”

 

“No, no! I get that! But I never would have thought that of him…” Victor mused.

 

“Well, he is pressured. He want to be the best, but he is still young. Maybe it’s getting to him… Maybe you could help him.” Yuuri thought aloud. Victor’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Me? How could I help him? You just said I don’t get stressed; how do you think I can help him?” Victor asked, disbelieving. Yuuri hummed, putting his head back down on Victor’s chest, drawing small pattern on it with his fingers.

 

“I don’t know, Vitya… Maybe you can have an idea I didn’t have… If only I could find how to calm him…” he sighed, dropping the subject.

 

Only, Victor had an idea.

 

* * *

 

 

The next competition came earlier than Yuri would’ve liked. He was still stressed and none of Yuuri’s suggestion helped. Otabek didn’t help him much either, saying music helped him focus and that was all he needed. Yuri had to pout at that ( _no, he was NOT)_ and continued to stress until the competition.

 

He came to it with Victor and Yuuri, who had almost become his coaches, while Yuuri still competed and he was nervous as hell. He found a corner to stretch too, not looking at the older skaters once. Yuuri sat down next to him, glanced at him with worry and started to stretch. After a while, the Japanese skater looked around for his husband, who was nowhere to be seen. He furrowed his brows a bit but shrugged and continued to keep an eye on the younger skater next to him.

 

“Yurio~!” called a cheerful voice. The younger Russian shot a glare at the silver-haired man in front of him.

 

“What do you want, old man?” he spat. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Victor’s antics. Said man smiled, sat down and pulled something from his back.

 

“Ta-da!!!” he said with his heart-shaped smile.

 

Yuri couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Victor had brought his knitting basket. He sat there and started to knit in front of the two skaters, humming some song under his breath. He didn’t look up at Yuri, who was still looking at the older man with his mouth wide open. The blonde looked at his side to see Yuuri, looking at Victor with wide eyes and a small gasp.

 

“Did you bring mine too?” the dark-haired man asked, excitement in his voice.

 

“Who do you think I am? _Of course_ , I brought yours!” gasped Victor, letting go of his knitting to put an offended hand on his heart.

 

He looked through the basket and made a triumphant sound when he found the light blue wool of Yuuri’s work. He took it out slowly and gave it to his husband who was done with his stretches.

 

Then, they both started to knit.

 

 

In front of him.

 

 

Just before a competition.

 

Yuri didn’t believe his eyes. He finished his stretches quickly, then brought his legs back to him, not daring to break the silence of the two older men. He fidgeted a bit, glancing back at Yuuri and Victor.

 

Wordlessly, Victor stopped knitting and looked in the basket for a while. He took the green wool and the needles of Yuri’s new knitting project and gave them to him without a word. Yuri took it, looked down at his hands, looked up to see that Victor was once again lost in his knitting, looked down again. He huffed, a small smile on his lips and took his knitting needles in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(There’s no need to say Yuri performed way better than he did in the last few weeks.

 

 

 

And that’s how they started a tradition of knitting before competitions.)

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь : my love (thanks to my Russian class *finger guns*)
> 
> thank you very much for reading!
> 
> any kudo/comment is appreciated!


End file.
